Shadows to a Beat
by TheFortuneArcania
Summary: First Persona Rhythm Thief Crossover. So basically, Raphael is transfered to Inuba, Fondu wasn't aloud to come, and he's staying with CHarlie and her father, who also recently moved there. He may just give up on Phantom R till and certain some one comes along. THe TV world may hold the answers he needs Rated T for Langue and Fighting. CharlieXYosuke YuXYukiko RaphealXChie
1. Meeting the Team

(I don't own Persona or Rhythm Thief, mates.)

A boy had fallen asleep on the train to Inaba. He had bright red hair and Chestnut eyes. He wore a blue jacket with red trim that was buttoned up half way, black rimmed glasses, a white shirt with sky blue trim, a pair of blue jeans, and a pair of bright blue and red sneakers. He had a guitar case in next to him, and a Blue bag above him, along with a gift shop bag from his birthplace. The white bag read "Paris Cadeau." He woke up once the train left the cave.

"We are approaching Yasoinaba station, please get to exit the train," A voice said over the intercom. The boy grabbed his bags and guitar case then walked over to the nearest door. When they stopped, he was the only person to get off. He looked around the empty station.

"There's nothing here," He said.

"You made it!" A girls voice said. She ran out to him. She had short muddy blonde hair, and blue eyes, she wore a brown detectives outfit, and she kind of looked like a guy.

"Glad to see you made it," The girl said.

"Bonjour, Charlie," The boy said.

"Some on, Raphael," Charlie started, "We got to hurry!"

"Hurry where?" Raphael asked.

"To my home, my father should be waiting for us," she smiled.

"Ok," Raphael said. They ran to a fairly normal looking house and went inside. A man was inside. He had messy brown hair, blue eyes, and bottomed rimmed glasses. He wore a white shirt, with a poorly put on red tie, brown dress pants, and brown dress shoes.

"I suggest you unpack before dinner," He said, he had a French accent.

"Ok, Mr. Vergier," Raphael seamed a little freaked.

"I'll help you with the boxes," Charlie said, they each two boxes, there was a total of 6, Mr. Vergier brought in the other two then left without saying a word.

"It must be hard to have to move to a different country with your family gone," Charlie said

"Well it is a little, but for me this is a new beginning," Raphael smiled. Charlie smiled then said.

"I'll leave alone to unpack," She left. Raphael nodded and began to unpack, he had a guitar stand, and he put that in the corner and put a blue electric guitar on it, he put a small TV on the dresser and the other things in the correct spots. At the bottom of the last box, there was a blue d suit with red trim and a matching fedora, a red tie, and brown dress shoes.

"I guess," He sighed," Here I won't need this." He closed up the box and put it in the closet. He then proceeded to go back to the living room. He sat on his knees at the table. Mr. Vergier was criss-cross on the longer side, and Charlie was sitting like Raphael on the other shorter end.

"What is your full name?" Mr. Vergier asked.

"It's Raphael," Raphael started," Raphael Takata."

"Well then it's good to meet you, Raph," My. Vergier was cut off by a phone ringing.

"Why now?" He asked, and he picked it up.

"Hello, alright on my way," He sighed. He hung up the phone.

"I got to go," He sighed, "Don't wait up on me, I'll be late." He left.

"It's ok, this happens a lot," Charlie sighed. She began to eat the sushi. Raphael stared at it.

"Your father is still a detective?" Raphael asked.

"Yeah," Charlie said, "Are you going to eat?"

"Oh," Raphael said, "no, but it looks delicious." Charlie smiled.

"You start school at Isogami high tomorrow, correct?" She asked.

"Yeah," Raphael said.

"Well I suggest you get some rest then," Charlie stood up and toke the plates.

"Ok," Raphael said. He got up and went to his room and fell asleep.

The next day was his first day at Isogami high. He had on the school uniform. It was a black jacket with silver tint, a white shirt, a pair of black pants and black dress shoes. The jacket was completely zipped up. Charlie also had on a uniform. She had on a grey plaid skirt, and a Brown jacket over a white blouse. She looked out the window.

"It's raining," She said. Raphael grabbed his blue and red umbrella from his room. Charlie had a pale pink one. They went outside and opened up the umbrellas. Then they walked side by side to Isogami high school. They closed their umbrellas and walked inside.

"Well, I have to head to different room," Charlie said, "Go find Yu Narukami, he's in your class." She began to walk away. Raphael sighed and walked to the sophomore hall. He ran into a boy his age. The boy had grey hair and grey eyes. The school uniform's jacket was unbuttoned.

"You must be the new kid," The boy said, he had a mature sounding voice.

"Yes," Raphael said kind of awkwardly, "My name is Raphael Takata."

"Well it's nice to meet you," the boy said, "My name is Yu Narukami."

"It's nice to meet you Narukami…" Raphael said.

"I take it your lost," Yu said. Raphael nodded. "Then follow me." The two went into room 3-B. nobody was inside, except the teacher. He wore a blue and white striped suit and brown dress shoes. He had brown eyes and brown hair, along with teeth to long for his mouth. Everybody else streamed in, and sat in there respective seats. Yu sat down as well. There was an empty set next to him. The teacher urged Raphael to write his name on the board. Raphael started to as he started to talk.

"This is out new student, Raphael Takata," The teacher said, he had a muffled voice, "He is a transfer student from Paris." Raphael turned around.

"Well don't just stand there say something," the teacher crossed his arms.

"Err…" Raphael sighed, "It's nice to…" He got interrupted.

"IT WAS YOU WASN'T IT!" The teacher yelled, "THE ONE ATTACKED THAT GIRL OUTSIDE THE WINDOW! YOU BETTER SPEACK UP OR YOUR GOIN ON MY ROTTEN LITTLE SHIT LIST!" A girl with green and yellow coat and the plaid skirt raised he hand. She had short Auburn hair and green eyes.

"There's an empty seat next to Narukami," She said.

"Fine," the teacher said, " go sit down." Raphael nodded and mouthed thank you to the girl as he walked, he than sat down.

"Now," The teacher said, "Lets begin home room."

The final bell was a life saver.


	2. Into the TV World of Paris

(I don't own Persona or Rhythm Thief, mates.)

Raphael was walking with Yu, two girls, and another guy. One of the girls was the one who saved him. The other had long black hair, with a red hair band. He wore a red jacket over the white blouse and a plaid skirt, along with a pair of white flats. The other boy had on the boy's school uniform, the jackets top two buttons were undone and he had a pair of red beat headphones around his neck. His Light brown hair was spiked and he had green eyes.

"Sorry about the teacher," The first girl said, "We call him King Moron." She smirked.

"I'm Chie Satonaka."

"My name is Yukiko Amagi," the second girl said.

"My name is Yosuke Hanamura," the second boy said.

"I'm Raphael Takata," Raphael smiled. The rain had stopped so the group was holding their umbrellas.

"Would you like to the Junes food court with us?" Chie asked.

"Sure," Raphael nodded. The group walked over the store. They sat at a larger table.

"What would like?" Yosuke asked.

"I'm just ok with some water," Raphael said. He got everybody else order then walked over to order it.

"So, how are do you like Inaba so far?" Yu asked

"It's not bad, it's quiet," Raphael answered.

"So your really from Paris?" Yukiko asked. Raphael nodded.

"So French must be your first language," Chie said, "That's so cool!"

"Yeah," Yukiko said, "Hey could you say something in French for us?"

"Sure," Raphael thought for a moment, then finally said, "Cette ville est paisible et Calme, Comme s'il n'y avait pas souci dans le monde."

"What does it mean?" Yukiko asked.

"This town is so peaceful and calm, as if there isn't a care in the world," Raphael answered.

"Wow," Yu said, "That's pretty impressive."

"French is my first language," Raphael muttered. Yosuke came back with the drinks and gave the correct drinks to the correct people. Then he sat down and sipped at his own drink. The group talked till Raphael had to leave. He said Au revoir to the group then left.

"I heard it's suppose to rain tonight," Chie said once Raphael was out of sight, "We should check the midnight channel tonight." The group nodded then headed to there own homes. Yu walked into his Uncle's house.

"I'm home!" He called.

"Daddy's at work," A little girl said. She had brown hair that was up in a ponytail and blue eyes. She had on a pink dress and a pair of sneakers.

"SO how are you holding, Nanako?" Yu asked.

"I'm just fine," The girl answered. She turned the TV on.

"Here at Junes, everyday is costumer apperception day," The announcer said, "So come and enjoy the great prices." Nanako sang along to the jingle then turned the TV off.

"I'd better get the clothes inside," She said then left. Yu went into his room.

It was just about midnight. he turned the TV off and stared at it. When the clock struck 12, a fuzzy yellow picture popped up. It was of a boy in a suit, fedora and tie. The background was the Louvre in Paris.

"That's odd," Yu said to himself and the screen stopped and he turned the TV, he went to bed.

The next day, Raphael didn't appear at school. Yu, Yukiko, Chie and Yosuke were talking in their homeroom after the final bell rang.

"Did you see the midnight channel last night?" Chie asked.

"Yeah," Yu said, "I could've sworn the person was in Paris."

"I found that odd to," Yukiko said.

"I thought only people from Here appeared on the Midnight channel," Yosuke started, "And at that note, I didn't recognize him, but he looked our age.

"It's supposed to rain again tonight," Chie said, "Maybe we should check out the Midnight Channel again. The group nodded and went to their homes.

At midnight, Yu stared at the TV amazed at what he saw. The kid in the Suit was in his own fantasyland.

"WELL THEN!" He yelled happily, "looks like I'm not done, Come join me on Phantom R's Tour through the City of Lights!" The Eiffel Tower was behind him. The screen turned off. Then Yu's cell phone went off. He picked it up, and it was Yosuke.

"Dude!" He yelped, "Did you see that?"

"Yeah," Yu said, "I only wished I video taped it." Yosuke laughed and hung up. Yu then went to bed.

The next day was a day off, so the group met at the Junes Technology store. They stood on front of the TVs in the empty store. They were all in their casual clothes. For Yukiko it was a red shirt, with a jean jacket and a pale pink skirt along with red tennis shoes. For Chie it was the green and yellow jacket, with a pair of Blue jeans and Green and White tennis shoes. Yosuke had on a blue jacket, white shirt, blue jeans and white sneakers along with the headphones. Yu had on a navy blue jacket, black shirt, blue jeans and black tennis shoes.

"We all ready?" Yu asked. Every body put on a pair of glasses. Yu had a pair of black-rimmed glasses, with a small thing of rainbow colors like the other pairs. Yukiko's were top rimmed pink glasses. Chie's were yellow, and Yosuke's were red. They jumped into the TV. Then they landed on a target. A clowny looking bear was there waiting for them.

"Oh Sensei!" The bear said.

"Hello Teddie," Yu said, "Had there been anybody new lately?"

"Yes actually," Teddie said in his cute little kiddish voice, "Follow me!" the bear started to run through the yellowish world. The got to the Eiffel Tower, it was lit.

"Here?" Yukiko asked, "I don't get why it would be the Eiffel Tower?"

"I don't know either, but let's go in anyway," Yu said. The group entered the Tower and was immediately attacked by Shadows. There looked like two scarecrows stuck together by arrows.

"OH NO THE SHADOWS!" Teddie yelled.

"PERSONA!" Yu yelled. A card floated to his palm and he crushed it and in its place a giant black night appeared with a big sword.

"PERSONA!" Yosuke yelled, a card floated to him as well. He punched it, and a giant humanoid type person appeared. It had a red scarf and black outfit, with a yellow x on his face.

"Persona!" Chie yelled after him, she kicked the card, and a lady warrior appeared. Yukiko was last to yell persona, she hit the card with a fan, and a Red humanoid bird appeared, it was as big as the other three.


	3. Revealing the Paranoia

(I don't own Persona or Rhythm Thief, mates.)

The group was set to begin.

"Guys!" Yosuke yelped, "Just how many are there?!"

"I don't know!" Chie answered.

"Konohana!" Yukiko yelped, The persona burst fire onto the monster and they disappeared.

"Let's go," Yu said, the group nodded, and followed by the Personas they ran to the first room. Inside was the guy they saw on the TV, except his eyes were the gold the shadow people had.

"Oh there are people!" He yelped happily, "I guess it's time to start the next segment!" He put his hand on his hat and a title screen appeared and after a few minutes, it disappeared and he put his hand in his pockets.

"Where is the real person!" Chie yelled.

"You'll find out!" The Shadow person said, "IF YOU CAN CATCH ME!" He ran the other direction. When he was out of sight, they were attacked by the shadows from before. They beat them quickly. Once done they ran after the Shadow person. The second room was outside the Arc de Triomphe. The shadow person was standing on the top with a cage near him. A person was in it.

"Looks like I still don't know where he is," the shadow person said, "It looks like, not even Marie could help me."

"Shut up!" The boy sounded like Raphael.

"Maybe I shouldn't have trusted anybody, now even Marie had deserted me," The shadow person smirked, "she's off fulfilling her dream, and where am I? I'm just alone, not even my new friends really trust me."

"Shut up!" Raphael yelled, "Shut up! It isn't true!"

"But there truth, For I am you and You are I," The shadow smirked.

"Your Lying!"

"Maybe I should've given up a long time ago, then maybe I wouldn't be so angry, I wouldn't despise the uneasiness in there eyes, I wouldn't be afraid of the truth my self."

"STOP IT PLEASE!" Raphael screamed, "You are not…"

"NO DON'T SAY IT!" Yu Screamed. Raphael stood up.

"You are not me!" Raphael screamed.

"I am a shadow of your inner self!" The shadow laughed evilly as it started to glow red. It changed form. IT had become a monster. It was completely black, with dark purple robes and All the feather burned off the wings. It had chains surrounding it. The shadow began to fly.

"I can't do anything on my own!" The shadow yelled, "I relied on Marie! And I rely on my so-called new friends! But in reality I'm just pin cushion."

"STOP IT!" Raphael yelled, " ITS ALL LIES!"

"Izanagi!" Yu yelled. The knight attempted to slash at the shadow, but was unsuccessful. Instead he was launched by one of the chains. Yu went flying as well.

"We can't get close to it!" Yosuke yelped, "What do we do?"

"Konohana!' Yukiko yelped. A chain blocked the fire.

"What!" Yukiko yelped.

"Not even that worked!" Chie yelped.

"You are all nuisances!" The shadow looked at the group below, "behind the nice faces, was only hate!"

"STOP IT!" Raphael screamed.

"Who says anything about what's underneath the smile?" Yu yelped as he stood up, "It's not always someone being there for you out of pity!"

"SHUT UP!" the shadow screamed, "YOU DON'T REALLY CARE FOR ME! YOU DON'T REALLY SEE PAST THE OUTSIDE! IM JUST A PIN-CUSHION TO YOU!"

"Who really know peoples true Intentions!" Yu yelped. Raphael stared at him.

"Sure some people nay use others for the wrong reasons! But there are people who really want to be your friend! Who wants to help you escape the loneliness and paranoia!"

'Yeah!" Chie yelped, "we really do want to be your friends!" Raphael looked at the shadow.

"I never really knew people enough to understand them, not even with Marie who was my best friend back in Paris," Raphael said, "I was filled with paranoia about others because of what I did to try to find my father, but an the same side I never really let them get to know me either."

"NOW YOU ABLONGE ME, NOW YOU CHOOSE TO SEE I'M THERE!" The shadow screamed, it started to glitch out, "YOU ARE AN EYE SORE YOU MAY AS WELL DIE!" it had it's back to the other 4 people.

"CHANGE!" Yu yelped, he crushed a different card the same way he did for Izanagi, "Pyro-jack!" Izanagi was swapped with a persona with a pumpkin head, a black cloak, white gloves and a lantern. It spurred fire out of the lantern. The shadow disappeared and the original shadow person appeared, glowing blue. The cage disappeared as the shadow person was on his feet. Raphael walked up to him.

"It is true," he said, "I was to paranoid to see it, and that ruined me, I never got along well with people because of the fear they would find out who I was. You really are me, and I am you." Raphael hugged the now smiling Shadow person, he disappeared, and persona appeared. He was blue skinned, with blue butterfly wings a red outfit a green jewel in its forehead and the back of its hands, it holding a scroll. When it disappeared, a card representing justice floated down to him, he held out his hands. The card spun softly around about a centimeter above his palms.

"It's a Persona," Yukiko said.

"Per…sona," Raphael said, he glowed blue for a few seconds as the card disappeared, then he fell backwards, off the Arc de Triomphe.

"O NO!" Chie screamed.

"Jiraiya!" Yosuke said, the persona caught the falling boy in mid air, then put him safely on the ground.

"Let's get him back to the real world," Yu said. Raphael was unconscious.


	4. Meeting a New Team Player

(I don't own Rhythm Thief or Persona, mates)

Yu and Yosuke took Raphael to the place he was staying. When they knocked on the door, Charlie answered, She had on a pink dress and brown boots.

"Oh Is he alright?" she asked, please bring him in." She let them through and they placed Raphael on the couch.

"Where did you find him?" Charlie asked.

"He was in the park," Yosuke lied, "He was knocked out we found him."

"Your lying," Charlie said. She put her hands on her sides.

"What?" Yu asked.

"I can see it on your face," She crossed her arms, "Now tell me the truth."

"You wouldn't believe us," Yosuke explained.

"With what I've seen," Charlie started, "HA! I've seen more unbelievable stuff than you think."

"So just tell me the truth."

"Fine," Yosuke sighed and then explained what had happened. Charlie stared at him in amazement for a few seconds.

"That… is… AWESOME!" She was smiling, "Except for the kidnapping part." There was a serious look on her face.

"Your…" Yosuke started, "Your unphased."

"I Told dad I wasn't lying!" She ignored Yosuke.

"What do you mean?" Yu asked.

"You see to nights ago," Charlie started, "I got woken up by something, footsteps, so when I waked out of my room I saw a silhouette walked out Raphael's, it looked right at me then ran out the door. And when I when to check on Raphael, he was gone. And when I leaned against the TV, I just about fell into it."

"Was there anything else in the room?" Yu asked.

"I don't believe there was anything new but, I think the last box was missing from the closest," Charlie answered.

"A box?" Yu asked. Charlie nodded.

"IT had something in it that Raphael didn't want My father or I to see, so when he unpacked it, he left that in it."

"Mind if we take a look?" Yu asked.

"Just don't mess with anything," Charlie sighed.

"Thank you," Yu said, he walked to Raphael's room, and Yosuke followed him.

"You want to check up on the closet don't you," He whispered in Yu's ears. HE nodded and walked over to the closet and opened it. There was a box in it.

"That's didn't she say she believed it was missing?" Yu asked. Yosuke nodded. Yu opened the lid slightly, and saw the suit inside. He quickly closed the box. Then the two left the room. Raphael was still asleep.

"Oh, that's just great," Charlie muttered to her self, "Father still isn't home." She sighed.

"Who is your father?" Yu asked.

"Dude!" Yosuke stammered.

"It's ok," Charlie said, "My father was transferred here from Paris about a month ago, he was against, but got worn down."

"What does he do?"

"He's a detective." Charlie said.

"You mean, your father is Detective Vergier?" Yu asked, "The detective who everyone thought was a rookie?"

"Oui," Charlie said, "But back in Paris he was the inspector."

"So why did he come?" Yosuke asked.

" I think he thought it could be a way to get his own mind of the case he was on."

"What case?" Yu asked.

"He called it the R case," Charlie said, "You see in Paris there was a string of art thefts, the culprit would warn the police, take it then a couple of days later return it without a scratch. He was called Phantom R."

"Wasn't that what the Shadow Person called himself?" Yosuke asked Yu.

"What are you talking about?" Charlie asked.

"Have you heard of the Midnight Channel?" Yosuke asked.

"Yeah, a couple of the kids in my grade told me about it," Charlie said, "That's the phenomenon where if you look at the TV at midnight, on a rainy day, it will show you your soul mate, correct?"

"Well that's what they say," Yosuke said.

"What do you mean by that?"

'When I first arrived in town 2 months ago, a string murders had started up, the victim was on the Midnight Channel before they were kidnapped," Yu explained.

"And your stopping them in the TV?" Charlie asked. Yu nodded.

"You two should probably go" Charlie said, "Au Revoir!"

"Bye!' They two said, they left on that note.

"Why would Raphael's Shadow, call himself Phantom R?" Charlie asked herself. She sighed, "I just wonder why." She fell asleep on the floor next to Raphael.

The next morning, Charlie was awoken by Raphael.

"Good Morning," He said. He was already in his uniform.

"Good morning," Charlie yawned. She went into her room. The sun was shining through the window. Raphael grabbed his book bag.

"I'm going to head!" He called.

"Ok!" She said. Raphael left. Yu was walking by his house.

"Oh, good morning," Yu said,

"Good morning," Raphael said.

"You must be feeling better," Yu said.

"Lots," Raphael smirked. The two walked to school together. They meet up with everybody at school. They got through a lecture and ended up talking in the hall.

"Hey," Chie said, 'Have you joined any clubs?"

"No I don't believe I have," Raphael said.

"There are a lot of clubs, you should at least one out," She said, "I heard the Soccer, Track, and Basketball clubs are recruiting."

"Soccer," Raphael seemed happy.

"Well yeah, the teams are doing practice soon, I'll take you there," Chie grabbed Raphael's wrist and dragged him to the field as she finished talking. The Soccer club had just started.

"HEY!" Chie Yelped, "Iori!" A guy looked at her and then ran to her.

"Take 5 guys," He said as he started running. He had shorts and a long sleeve shirt. He had a mini beard, brown hair, and blue eyes. His sneakers were white.

"Hey Chie," The boy said, "Long time no see, who's your friend?"

"This is Raphael Takata," Chie said.

"Well it's nice to meet Takata," The boy smiled, "My name is Jumpei Iori."

"It's nice to meet you to," Raphael said.

"I take you're here to help out the team?" Iori asked.

"Yup!" Raphael answered.

"You'll have to pass out managers test first, she's kind of strict," Jumpei explained.

"IORI!" Charlie called, "WHAT'S TAKING SO LONG!" Chie let go of Raphael.

"A NEW RECUIRT!" Jumpei called.

"THEN BRING HIM OVER HERE ALREADY!"

"OK!' Jumpei yelped. He looked at Raphael.

"Come with me," He said. Raphael nodded and followed him. About an hour later, practice was over, Raphael looked Proud of himself when he walked up to Chie.

"I take it you made it?" Chie smiled. Raphael nodded.

"I know the manager and she was still rough," He looked depressed for a moment than smiled. Yukiko walked up to her.

"Chie," She said, 'Raphael, we need to go." She was worried.

"What is it?" Chie asked.

"I'll explain in a moment" She said. The two nodded and followed her to Junes. They got followed as well, though they were unaware of it. They met up with the others in the Tech store, right in front of the TV's.

"What is going on?" Chie asked.

"Someone disappeared the moment he got home after the club meetings today," Yu explained.

"He was recently interviewed after winning the track competition," Yosuke finished.

"So you believe he was thrown into the TV?" Chie asked. They all nodded.

"Well then, what are we standing around here for?" Raphael asked, "Let's go!" Everybody nodded and went in. Teddie was waiting for them. He gave Raphael a pair of glasses exactly like his real pair, except, with the rainbow tape on the side. He swapped out glasses.

"Teddie?" Yu asked, "Has anybody new come here?"

"Yes," Teddie said, "But I'm not sure where he is, If I had something of his, maybe I could find him."

"This isn't good," Yosuke said. Jumpei appeared behind them in the school uniform. He had a pair of headphones in his hands.

"Do these works?" He asked, He shocked everyone.


	5. Meeting the Band

(I don't own Rhythm Thief or Persona, mates )

(SONGS DISCLAIMERS: I'll Face Myself is a song from Persona 4 and Open Your Heart is by Sons of Angels and off of Song Adventure)

"Why are you here?" Chie asked.

"Because the person who disappeared is my friend," Jumpei answered. He handed Teddie the headphones.

"These have the same scent has the muffled on," Teddie smiled, he gave them a big whiff, then smiled.

"I've got the trail!" He said, Jumpei put the headphone in his pocket. The whole group chased after Teddie. They ended up at a giant tower.

"The Tartuas," Jumpei mumbled. He ran in without a thought.

"Iori!" Chie yelped, "What are you doing!"

"Shouldn't somebody go after him?" Teddie asked. Raphael looked angry, he ran in after Jumpei. When he got inside, he was changed into the suit, though it was in a box in his room. The glasses made it hard to see, so he toke them off and put them in his pocket. Then he became aware he changed.

"I never…" he started, "never mind." He ran to the door and entered it. For an odd reason, a sword, (it looks like the one off the game,) just appeared on his bet. He didn't mind the fact this place was doing that stuff. He climbed up the stairs to the firs level. Jumpei was being attacked by what looked like a humanoid, 5 headed shadow. He was attacking with a two handed sword. A blue-haired boy was in a cage behind it, he had grey eyes and the school uniform on. He had a modern looking short sword.

"YOU'RE A MORNON KID," Jumpei screamed, "RUNNING IN HERE LIKE THAT!"

"I COULD SAY THE SAME THING TO YOU!" Phantom R screamed. He got the sword ready, pointing tit straight at the shadow.

"ARISATO!" Jumpei called, "I'll get you out!" He struck the shadow with is sword, but got whammed into a wall instead. Raphael pointed the tip of his sword to the ground.

"Per.." he said quietly, "so…na!" The card floated down softly. He sliced it with the sword and Sraosha came out. He caused the shadow to spin violently in a tornado, he was down.

"NOW!" The blue hair boy yelled, "NOW DO A FULL ON ATTACK!"

"You got it," Jumpei said.

"I'm with you,' Phantom R said. Sraosha stood there ready to go.

"SRAOSHA!" The persona nodded and picked up Jumpei, and together, the tow beat the shadow. The cage disappeared. And The blue haired boy began to fall. Sraosha put Jumpei down and caught him, then he put him town next to Jumpei.

"Are you alright?" Phantom R asked as Sraosha glowed blue then disappeared. He Held his had s out and helped them both up.

"We're fine," The boy said, The got up and Phantom R and the boy put there hands in there pockets.

"I'm Minato Arisato," The said. Jumpei handed him his headphones.

"And you are?"

"Nobody important," He put his hand on his hat then left. He magically changed once again when he walked outside. The sword disappeared. The others followed him. Raphael ran out of the TV world and ran to the house, then into his room. He checked the box and sighed in relief when the suit was still there. He then put it back and picked up his Blue electric guitar. He started to ply I'll Face Myself on it. Charlie walked in without him noticing. When he finished the song, Charlie started to clap. He stared at her.

"Your really good," Charlie said "Why would you hid the fact you play so well from us, the school band would love you much more than the soccer club would, Raphael."

"I'm scared to, Charlie," Raphael sighed, "I'm just scared."

"Here," Charlie handed him a musical score.

"Open Your Heart?" Raphael asked. Charlie nodded.

"It's the song the school band is working on, and the people who are part of it would be crushed if it's shut down before they have a chance play it at the pep assembly," she explained.

"What do you mean?" Raphael asked.

"The school is threatening to close them down without a guitarist, Raphael, the best musicians in the school, they'll be mortified," Charlie said.

"I'll help out for this song, but…" Raphael started, "I don't know past that." Charlie's face lit up.

"The band practices Mondays Wednesdays, Fridays and Saturdays after school at 3:45 to 4:45," Charlie said.

"You're well informed," Raphael said.

"I'm dating the drummer," Charlie blushed.

"Oh," Raphael said. He gave the song a try, messing up only a little bit. He was smiling through the whole thing. Charlie was to.

The next day was a Wednesday, so Charlie toke Raphael to meet the band. The drummer had spiky black hair, and grey eyes. He had on the a white turtleneck and the school uniform, except the jacket. The singer hag brow hair and blue eyes. He wore the school uniform with half the bottoms done on the jacket. The bass player and Keyboardist were twins, They had blonde hair and green eyes. They both wore the school uniform with the jacket completely buttoned up. Raphael had his guitar in the case.

"Hey, you must be Raphael," The drummer said, "I'm Nitsuya Kumiino, I'm the drummer. The twins are Nishigo, Who plays keyboard, and Tonakao, who is the Bass player…"

"They're the Hiramoro Brothers," The singer interrupted, "Hey, I'm Nagaashi Nimigo. I'm the singer."

"Is it true Charlie!" Nitsuya asked, "Can he really save the band!" There was a twinkle in his eyes. Charlie nodded. Raphael sighed and got his electric out. He got set to play it.

"Nice guitar," Nagaashi smirked.

"Nagaashi let him play!" Nishigo said. Raphael sighed and played I'll Face Myself in front of them. He played his soul out, anybody could tell he was truly doing what he loved.


	6. The Truth Behind the Band

(I don't own Persona or Rhythm Thief nor do I own any of the songs that appear, mates.)

When Raphael finished playing the song, everybody but Nagaashi started to clap. Charlie was smiling. Nitsuya began to talk once everything quieted down.

"You really could save the band!" He exclaimed.

"No he cannot," Nagaashi, said, "Nobody can replace Vainico."

"Tarogowa left on her own, Nagaashi," Nishigo said.

"Yeah," Tonakao started, "You need to let it go, let's hear him pay the song with us."

"DO you have a musical score?" Nagaashi asked Raphael. He nodded and got it out. They gave him a stand to put it on. Once he was ready, they began the song. Raphael came in when he was supposed to. Everybody was extremely good at what they did. Even Nishigo, who was doing sound effects for the song. They all did there best and enjoyed themselves. Nagaashi even did a mini dance during the guitar solo. Raphael messed up as little as possible. When the song ended, Nagaashi left with an annoyed look on his face.

"I'm sorry about him," Nitsuya explained. A girl ran into the room. She had short black hair and grey eyes. She wore the girl's uniform, except with a black shirt instead of a white one.

"I'm so sorry I'm late!" She yelped.

"It's ok Nimiko," Nishigo said. The girl looked at Raphael.

"You must be the guitarist Nagaashi was complaining about," She said. Raphael sighed and nodded.

"I'm Nimiko Kumiino."

"I'm Raphael Takata," Raphael said. Nimiko smiled.

"Will you play a song for me?" Nimiko asked, "I want to hear you for my self."

"Ok," Raphael said.

"Play the song the band is working on," Nishigo suggested, I'll play you the beginning."

"Merci," Raphael nodded. Nishigo played the storm sound effect and Raphael played the guitar part of the song, he stopped at the end of the guitar solo. Nimiko capped for a while.

"I don't see why Nagaashi was complaining," She said.

"Someone should go get him," Nitsuya said. Raphael put the guitar on the stand and ran after the complaining singer. He found him on the roof. He was sitting with one knee up and his back against the fence. Raphael sat next to him.

"Are you?" Raphael asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," Nagaashi said.

"I understand that you feel nobody can replace the original guitarist," Raphael said, "but, sometimes, you aren't the only one."

"You haven't lost someone you love," He said.

"My mother died, and my father disappeared without a trace," Raphael said, he tilted his head so his eyes couldn't be seen through his glasses, "I moved here, away from a chance of finding him, and away from my best friend." Nagaashi looked at Raphael in surprise.

"So you don't have a family?" Nagaashi asked.

"It was just me and my dog, Fondue, but he wasn't allowed to come here with me, so I don't."

"The original guitarist name was Vainico Tarogowa," Nagaashi said, "Together we formed the band form scratch, but then. Vainico," He sighed.

"She left the band. Everybody was heart broken. Vainico left because she had joined a gang. We fund out after she ended up the hospital with a fatal gun wound. She died in the hospital 2 days later." Raphael didn't say a word.

"We were all heartbroken, but I was terrified. I loved Vainico."

"Sometimes you just have to move on," Raphael said, "You can move on without forgetting." Tagaashi smiled slightly. He stood up, and then helped Raphael up.

"Let's go back," He said, Raphael nodded and the two walked back to the gym. Everybody was waiting. They practiced the song over and over. Then after saying goodbye, went their separate ways. Everybody was smiling.


	7. Raphael's Secret

(I don't own Rhythm Thief or Persona, mats, nor any of the songs.)

It was almost midnight. Yu was sitting in front of an off TV, staring at it. Once the clock struck midnight, a blurry, yellow image appeared on the screen. It was a girl, in a detective outfit, on top of the Paris Opera. It turned off when she almost fell.

"That looked like…" He said to himself. He sighed and went to bed. It was raining the next morning. So Yu sighed, grabbed his umbrella, and walked out into the rain. He walked to Isogami High School. He listened to the lecture from King Moron and sighed in relif when the final bell rang. He started to talk to his friends.

"Did you see it last night?" Chie asked, "The midnight channel I mean."

"Yeah," Yosuke said, "I think it was Charlie."

"Charlie?" Raphael asked.

"Didn't you watch it last night?" Yukiko asked. Raphael nodded.

"I could only make out the Paris Opera's roof," He explained.

"Paris?" Yukiko asked, "It must be Charlie then."

"It's suppose to rain again tonight, so lets check it out," Chie said. The group nodded and went there own ways. Raphael and Yu were walking with each other.

"Raphael," Yu said, "who is Phantom R?"

"Odd question," Raphael said, "Why do you ask?"

"Because, your shadow self called himself Phantom R," Yu looked at Raphael, who was looking down so his eyes weren't seeable.

"Well? Who is he? Or is it you feel you can't tell us?"

"I can tell you, but…" Raphael started, "You have to promise not to tell anyone, not even Yosuke and the others."

"Why not?" Yu asked.

"Because, Phantom R, is someone," Raphael sighed, "I'm not proud to admit is real."

"What do you mean?" Yu asked. Raphael stopped walking and Yu turned to look at him.

"Because, that was how I searched for clues about my father," Raphael admitted. "I was hopping that by transferring here I could escape the truth about myself and what my father did to save me."

"What did he do?" Yu asked, "and why?"

"He was a forgery artist," Raphael answered," He would trade out his forgeries for the real ones and sell them on the black market, to pay for my medical expenses."

"So you decided you would try to find him?" Yu started, "And try to make things right?" Raphael nodded and the two walked silently to their homes.


	8. Charlie's Time

(I don't own Rhythm Thief, Persona, or any of the songs, mates.)

Yu sat silently in front of the off TV. The clock at the moment read 11:58. He stared at the screen. Then the clock struck midnight, a yellow picture popped up. It was Charlie. She was in front of a large castle. She wore a ball gown with stars all over it. She even wore gloves and a tiara.

"Hello," She said , "I'm Charlotte Vergier and I'm looking for a hottie!" She shriveled up slightly then stood back up straight. Yu looked at the screen in confusion.

"I'm looking for a prince," she said, "I'm going to throw a ball!" She put her hands up and a title screen appeared. It read "Charlotte's Ball for Hottie Hunting." Yu stared at the screen.

"So boy's," She said, "Time to lace up your dancing shoes, for I won't wait." She winked as the title screen disappeared. She ran into the castle, laughing daintily. The TV went back to a normal black screen. His cell phone rang. So Yu picked it up.

"Hello?" He asked.

"What was that?" It was Yosuke.

"I have no idea," Yu said, "want a copy?" Yosuke laughed and then hung up.

The next morning, Raphael was freaking out. He still was at the final bell. The group was talking after school.

"Ok what is up with you?" Chie finally asked.

"The person on the midnight channel," Raphael started, "I'm positive it was Charlie. Plus we got split up and she never came home."

"Are you sure?" Yu asked.

"I'm not sure what you two are talking about," Chie started.

"Yeah, I saw Kanji Tatsumi in a blurry motion," Yukiko finished.

"I did to," Yosuke said. He had a blank expression on his face.

"Same here," Chie said.

"I'm positive I saw a Charlie," Raphael said. Yu nodded.

"You to Narukami?" Chie asked.

"We should check it out," Yu said, "Teddie may know something." The group nodded and went to Junes. The technology store was awfully crowded on this sunny day. Nobody was looking at the Flat screen TVs though. Everybody put on there glasses, except Raphael who swapped them out. They group went in. Teddie was waiting on the other side.

"Oh," He said, "Sensai?"

"Hello Teddie," Yu said., "Has anybody knew come?"

"YUP," Teddie said, "I can smell one person, and he or she aren't that far away from here, bear."

"Oh?" Chie asked.

"Just follow the bear express!" Teddie said. The group followed him to the west. They came up to a huge pale pink castle.

"No way," Yukiko said. Raphael ran in without a thought.

"RAPHAEL, WAIT A MOMENT!" Chie called. They ran inside. Raphael had once again magically changed into his suit. He became aware of it, but didn't question it. He was just glad to have the sword as well. He ran down the hall, but was stopped by shadows. They were a large, fat looking guys with a gun tied to rope in a big hole.

"OH NO!" Teddie screamed, "SHADOWS!" Phantom R toke out his sword,. Everybody else was obviously confused. Everybody summoned their personas their own special way.

"I WON'T LET THESE MONSTERS STAND IN MY WAY!" Phantom R screamed. The shadows began to shot at the both the Personas and the group.

"IZANAGI!" Yu screamed. His Persona jumped into the air and slashed down as many shadows as he could. Everybody fought there hardest. But there was to many Shadows for the persona's alone.

"Sraosha!" Phantom R called. He got picked up and finally, with the not only the magic of the Personas, but Raphael sword, they were able to pass. Phantom R landed safely o his feet.

"Let's go," he said. He ran down the hall. Everybody ran after him. They got to the second room. The Fake Charlie was waiting for them. There was no way for her to escape.

"OOOOO" She dragged on, "so many hotties!"

"WHERE IS THE REAL CHARLIE!" Phantom R yelled.

"OOOOO!" She dragged on again, "This HOTTIE, likes to get right to the point!"

"Answer the question!" Phantom R put his left hand on his hat.

"Fine," The fake Charlie clapped her hands. The real Charlie appeared laying down on the stairs in front of her.

"CHARLIE!" Phantom R screamed. She woke up and sat up on the stairs. She was wearing her dress outfit.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"Hello, honey," The fake Charlie said.

"Who are you!?" Charlie couldn't move. She was stuck.

"Why I'm Charlotte Vergier," The fake smiled.

"What?" Charlie asked, "How is that possible?"

"Was he lying to me?" The fake said, "Could my beast friends be the person I was after." She put her hands together, looking into the distance.

"What are you talking about?" Charlie asked.

"Does Raphael not see me?" The fake said, "Is he really who I think he may be, could my best friend be my worst enemy all at the same time?"

"It can't be true!" Charlie said. She covered her ears.

"Could I really be housing my worst enemy? Could my best friends be lying?" The fake finally put her hands to her sides and looked right at Charlie, "Could it be that… That… I won't be out of Phantom R's or my fathers shadow? Could it be with my best friend… is really who I think he is."

"It's all lies, they have to be," Charlie said.

"But they aren't" The fake said, "For I am you and you are I."

"You can't be!" Charlie said.

"Charlie!" Phantom R yelped. She ignored him.

"You can't possibly be me!" She yelped anyway. The fake stared to burn dark red. It changed shape. It became a black cheetah with bright purple spots, and a feather headdress on.

"I AM THE SHADOW OF YOUR TRUE INNER SELF!" It yelped. It reared up like a horse then fell to all four paws again. Charlie stared in horror, and everybody for ready to fight, the questioning animal.

"Get ready for A true challenge!" The shadow yelled.


	9. Charlie's Persona

(I don't own Rhythm Thief, Persona or any of the songs that appear, mates.)

Everybody got ready to fight the Jaguar, but whenever somebody attempted to attack, it moved out of the way with astonishing flexibility. It was almost impossible to hit the shadow. Phantom R got lucky and hit it with his sword a couple of times.

"WAS HE LYING TO ME!" The shadow screamed, "IS RAPHAEL REALY HIM!"

"Stop it!" Charlie yelped. The shadow smacked Phantom R out of the way when he tried to get close. Both he and Sraosha flew straight into the wall behind them whenever he did.

"I CAN'T BEILEVE IT," The shadow yelled, "YET IT MUST BE TRUE!"

"It can't be!" Charlie yelped. The shadow looked at her.

"YOU," It said, "YOU ARE A NUISANCE!" Charlie looked shocked at this. Her eyes were filled with despair and turmoil.

"Don't listen to it, Charlie!" Phantom screamed weakly as he stood back up.

"Raphael?" Charlie muttered quietly. She looked at him but couldn't make out who was talking to her because of the tears that filled her eyes.

"HE LEID TO ME AFTER ALL THIS TIME!" The shadow roared, "NOW I WILL FIND THE TRUTH! Then destroy them all."

"Please stop it!" Charlie finally stood up, "Don't hurt them!" The shadow looked at her again.

"I'll destroy you first!" It looked as if it was smiling.

"Charlie!" Phantom R yelled.

"Raphael!" Charlie screamed at the mere voice. The jaguar pawed at her. Grabbing her as if it had fingers. It held her in the air.

"HE LIED TO ME!" It yelled, "Raphael, my best friend."

"SO WHAT IF I DID!" Phantom R yelled, "SO WHAT IF YOU THINK I DID! YOUR STILL MY BEST FRIEND!"

"Why," Charlie said, "Oh why."

"YOU ONLY ADMIT IT!" The shadow screamed, "FILL ME WITH MORE DOUBTS!"

"EVERYBODY HAS A SECRET!" Phantom R yelled, "SOMETHING THEY DON'T WANT ANYBODY TO KNOW!" The Jaguar froze in its tracks.

"Secrets," Charlie said to herself, "Everybody has their secrets. Everybody has their reasons." Phantom R looked at Charlie and smirked.

"I have my doubts it's true. They've been there since Raphael appeared then was brought back by the two boys his age. When they told me what his shadow self called himself, I began to wonder what was going on, and what Raphael was hiding from me. If it was as big as thought. If he was Phantom R." The shadow began to glitch out.

"HOW DARE U!" It yelled.

"Hurry get it," Yu yelled. His persona tried to slash at it, but failed.

"SROASHA!" Phantom R screamed. The persona nodded and threw him to the shadow. Phantom R beat it and caught Charlie. The fake ended up on the ground. Charlie walked up to her.

"I'm sorry," Charlie said. The fake smiled. Then changed into an Amazon Woman. With long black hair and Purple and Black fur, as well as a short dress. She disappeared and turned into a card, The Empress card.

"Your own Persona," Phantom R said. He Smirked. The card disappeared and went into Charlie. She glowed blue for a moment then fell to her knees. Phantom R held her shoulders.

"Are you ok?" He asked. Her vision cleared up. She jumped up and pointed at him. He stood up and put his hands in his pockets at the same time.

"YOUR," She yelped, "YOUR PHANTOM R!"

"Hello to you to," He said. He was frowning slightly.

"WHAT IS GOING ON!" Charlie yelped. She fell again and they toke her home.


	10. Yosuke's feelings Come Out

(I don't own Rhythm Thief, Persona, or any of the songs, there is a small spoiler from Rhythm Thief, mates.)

Charlie fell asleep on the couch rather than her bed. Raphael, who was in his casual clothes, was on his knees next to her when Mr. Vergier walked into the house.

'What happened?" He asked.

"She just had a rough day," Raphael explained. He was only part lying.

"Oh Charlotte," He fell to his knees next to her.

"She's not dead…" Raphael trailed off.

"I want to know what caused her to have a rough day!" He yelped. Raphael didn't know how to answer without sounding like a complete idiot.

"Err..." He said.

"Can you answer?" Mr. Vergier asked.

"Non," Raphael sighed.

"Figures," He sighed, "tell me when she wakes up." He walked into his room. Raphael nodded. At about 9:30 he fell asleep himself.

"You will not find me," His dream said to him, "you can't find me, not in yourself, not in a place u expect." The voice was his own. It changed to his fathers.

"I'm sorry Raphael," He said. The voice changed again. This time it was Leonard Bonar's voice

"I HAVE RETURNED!" He yelled, "You thought you defeated me Phantom R, But I have returned in a form you won't EXPECT!" Raphael woke up in the morning. The evil laugh faded. Charlie was still asleep. So he changed into his uniform. He decided to only button up the middle button on his jacket. He hoped Mr. Vergier wouldn't recognize the style. He walked into the living room with a middle-sized box that was wrapped with dark blue wrapping paper.

"Charlotte wanted to give you the one from her, herself," He said awkwardly, "but I'm giving you mine now." He handed him the box.

"Happy Birthday, Raphael." Mr. Vergier smiled for a few moments. Raphael unwrapped the present and opened the box. Inside was a black fedora with a silver tint. Raphael looked both delighted and surprised that he got it. He smiled and put it on like he normally would.

"Merci!' He said. He looked at the time than grabbed his book bag.

"I got to go!" He called. He ran to school. Sitting in his seat right as the bell rang. He forgot he still had the fedora on.

"TAKATA!" King Moron called, "TAKE THAT HAT OFF OR YOUR GOING DOWNON MY ROTTEN LITTLE SHIT LIST!" Raphael looked embarrassed as the class laughed. He toke it off and put it on his desk.

"Good," King Moron began his lecture. The final bell rang and the group was talking together.

"Raphael, were did you get that hat?" Yosuke asked.

"I got it from Mr. Vergier," Raphael said quietly.

"Why did he give you a fedora?" Yukiko asked.

"For my birthday," Raphael answered quietly.

"Your birthday?" Chie asked. Raphael nodded.

"April 17th," He finally said.

"O, well then happy birthday," Yukiko smiled.

"Can I ask you something?" Yosuke asked.

"Ça m'est égal," Raphael said.

"What?" Chie asked.

"I don't mind," Raphael explained.

"Is Vergier ok?" Yosuke asked.

"Oui," Raphael said, "She just tired."

"So she's in bed?" Yosuke asked.

"Well more or less on the couch. She fell asleep on it last night," Raphael said. Yosuke sighed with relief.

"That's good," Yukiko said. She smiled.

"She should be back at school in a couple of days," Raphael continued. Yosuke smiled slightly.

"Can I treat you to some Beef steak?" Yosuke said, "For your birthday?"

"I really should go back…" He was cut off by Yosuke.

"Come on let!"

"Fine," Raphael sighed and put his Fedora back on. Yosuke toke him to the Junes food court. He ordered two plats of beefsteak and came back with it. He gave Raphael his with a fork and a knife. Yosuke started to eat his as well.

"Can I tell you something?" Yosuke asked.

"What is it?' Raphael asked.

"You see, a little while back I lost the girl I loved," Yosuke, admitted, "She was the 2nd victim to the serial murder. I loved her, so when I lost her I thought I'd never love again. Now I think I have found it again."

"Who is it?" Raphael asked.

"I think I love Vergier," He looked at the sky.

"Charlie?!" Raphael seamed surprised.

"You call her by a first name basis," Yosuke sighed, "And I don't know how to ask her if I can call her by her first name."

"Charlie is my best friend," Raphael asked, "plus, in France we don't normally call kids our own age by last names only." Yosuke laughed slightly.

"I just want to get off a last name basis," Yosuke explained.

"Just ask her when she wakes up," Raphael exclaimed after he swallowed a bite of the beefsteak, "Charlie won't mind."

"I don't know how…" Yosuke admitted.

"She might like it if you ask her in French," Raphael suggested, "But don't ask to get off a last name basis, just tell you how you feel."

"French?" Yosuke asked. Raphael nodded.

"I 'm saying that because she's also from Paris," Raphael explained, "It might remind her of Paris."

"I guess your right," Yosuke started, "but I don't know any French."

"I could teach you the line," Raphael said, "If you want…" Yosuke nodded and they started.

Charlie was awake the next day. The group met her at the Junes food court. They wanted to see if Yosuke could do it. They were all in their casual clothes. Charlie had on the Pink dress and brown boots. Raphael had on the fedora.

"Vergier," Yosuke said awkwardly.

"What is it?" Charlie asked, "Is there something you want to ask me?" Yosuke stayed quiet for a moment.

"Do you want to tell me something?" Charlie asked. Yosuke nodded.

"Je n'ai jamais," He paused as he tried to remember it all, "pensé que je pourrais aimer à nouveau après avoir perdu Sake, mais maintenant… que je vous rencontré, je pense que je purrai le faire." He looked up and Charlie, who looked happy and surprised at the same time.

"Je ne savais pas que vous avez ressenti de cette façon, car j'ai aussi pensé que je ne pouvais pas gérer I'amour après me mere morter Maintenant, je crois que je ressens le meme chose envers vous Yosuke," Charlie said. Raphael smiled slightly.

"In short terms you'll understand," Charlie started, "I feel the same way." The two hugged and everybody went to there own homes.


	11. Sickness Arises and Yukiko Admits To Yu

(I don't own Rhythm Thief, Persona or well actually most of the songs, a song I wrote may appear every once in a while, mates.)

It was the next day after school. Nitsuya and Charlie were talking at the Junes food court.

"Charlie," He said," I get the memo are you really doing this?"

"The truth is, Nitsuya, I got pressured into dating you," Charlie admitted, "I went with it, but I didn't really…"

"It's ok, Charlie," Nitsuya smiled slightly, "I was in the same boat as you, Nishigo and Tonakao wouldn't back down. I just want to be your friend."

"You mean…" Charlie trailed off.

"You are now, and always were free to be with who you truly love," He smiled. He left with a smile on his face. Yosuke was working at the time. So he had watched the whole thing. He smiled as Charlie nodded at him.

The next day, everybody had gotten sick, who was in the group, except Yu, and Yukiko. Charlie had stayed at home to care for Raphael. Yu, and Yukiko were talking in the homeroom after the final bell rang.

"Yukiko?" Yu asked, "Where is Chie?"

"She got sick," Yukiko answered.

"She's not the only one," Yu said, "Half the class seams to be missing."

"But we need to save Tatsumi," Yukiko said quietly, "we can't do that without the rest of the team.

"I know," Yu, said, "You got Vergier's cell don't you?"

"Yeah, I have Charlie's number," She answered, "Why?"

"She may be able to help out," Yu said, "Unless Raphael is really as sick as I think."

"We should go check up on them in person," Yukiko said, "I'll call and tell Charlie we're coming." She called Charlie.

"Hello?" Charlie asked on the other line, "Is something up Yukiko?"

"Yeah," Yukiko said, "Yu and I are going to some the check up on you and Takata."

"Ok," Charlie said. She hung up. Yukiko closed her phone and put it in her purse. The two went over to Charlie's house. They knocked on the door. Charlie answered and let them in. Raphael was lying on the couch. His glasses were on the coffee table. The fedora was next to it. He had a blanket on him and a wet rag on his forehead. Charlie was in her detective attire.

"Here to check on Raphael?" Charlie asked. Yu nodded.

"He's on the couch," Charlie said. Yu walked over to him and began to talk to him.

"This is about the TV world to isn't it," Charlie asked quietly. Yukiko nodded.

"We need to go in, but everybody else is sick," Yukiko explained quietly.

"So you two need my help?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah," Yukiko said.

"I can't leave Raphael till he either get's better or falls asleep," Charlie said.

"Do you know what he has?" Yukiko asked.

"It's a simple case of the 24 hour flu, the doctor said he should be better by morning," Charlie explained. Raphael fell asleep, so Yu stood up.

"I have a feeling he'll be ok," Yu said.

"I better check up on Yosuke," Charlie said. She toke out her phone and made a call. She listened quietly as the person on the other line talked. She began to look relived. She hung up after saying Merci.

"How is Yosuke?" Yukiko asked.

"He's feeling a lot better," Charlie answered. Raphael cringed, as if he was having a nightmare. Charlie ran to his side.

"Raphael are you ok?" She asked. Raphael woke and sat up in a second. He was breathing heavily.

"It's him," He said in a whisper.

"It's who Raphael?" Charlie asked in a heartbeat.

"Leonard… Bonar," Raphael said in a little louder tone.

"But I thought he had…" Charlie trailed off.

"I did to," Raphael had caught his breath. He coughed, "there must have been something…. We…" Raphael collapsed on the spot, falling of the couch. Charlie used her phone and called the ambulance. Yukiko and Yu stared in horror. Charlie closed her phone after a few minutes.

"They'll be here in a few minutes," Charlie said, "Please hurry home you two." Yu and Yukiko nodded. They left the house.

"Before we separate for the day," Yukiko started, "Can I ask you if you'll…"

"Go out with you?" Yu smiled. Yukiko nodded, "Tomarrow at the movies." They said goodbye and went home. Both were smiling.


	12. The Truth Behind a Tough Face

(I don't own Rhythm Thief, Persona or most of the songs. I'll tell if I wrote the song :D no worries, mates)

It was a Sunday. Yu, Yukiko, and Raphael were at the Junes technology store.

"Where's Charlie?" Yukiko asked.

"Mr. Vergier got sick after being outside to long last night. She stayed home to care for him," Raphael explained, "It was pretty cold last night, so it doesn't surprise me he got sick."

"And how are you holding up?" Yu asked.

"I'm holding up just fine," Raphael explained, "I've just been coughing every once in a while, even the doctor said I'm ok to be out and about again."

"Ok," Yu said. The 3 put on their glasses, and walked into the TV. Teddie was waiting for them.

"Where is everybody, bear?" Teddie asked.

"Everybody got sick," Yukiko explained.

"That horrible!" Teddie said.

"Has anyone knew come in, Teddie?" Yu asked. Teddie nodded.

"FOLLOW ME!" He said. The group followed him to the outside of a sauna house. There where banners outside that said "men only."

"What is this?" Yu asked. He looked a little depressed.

"My glasses are fogging up," Raphael said. He wiped off the fog with his shirt then out them back on.

"Let's go in," Yukiko said.

"Are you serious?" Raphael asked.

"I could go for some lunch," Yu mumbled.

"Yes," Yukiko said, "We need to save Kangi." The boys sighed then nodded. They 4 went inside. Raphael magically changed again.

"How do you that?" Yu asked. Phantom R shrugged. They came to large door.

"Mon dieu," Phantom R said.

"Shouldn't you go in?" Teddie asked.

"We will," Phantom R said.

"I could go for some food," Yu muttered again.

"This is no time to be thinking about food!" Yukiko yelped," Lets go in." The group stood there for a about a minute.

"Then why aren't you?" Teddie finally asked. The group sighed and opened the sword. It was a little awkward what was inside. The shadow Kangi had blonde hair and the gold eyes. He had a little thing like what the sumo wrestlers wear.

"Mon dieu," Phantom R said again.

"OOOO!" The shadow said, "THERE ARE PEOPLE! I GUESS IT TIMET TO START THE NEXT SEGMEEEEEEEEENT!"

"Que dans le monde?" Phantom R asked as the title screen disappeared.

"OOOOOOO A FRENCH MAN!" The shadow said all goggling as if he was a girl fawning over a hot guy. "I LOOOOOOOOOOOVE IT!" Raphael and Yu summoned there personas in frustration. Izangi and Sraosha stood behind them, ready to fight.

'GUYS!" Yukiko yelped.

"OOOOOOOO FISTIY!" The shadow said, just as creepy as before, "HOW LOOOOOOVEABLE!" Yukiko summoned her persona after this line.

"WOAH!" Teddie said.

"WHERE IS KANJI!" Yukiko asked.

"YOU'LL HAVE TO FIIIIIIIND MEEEEE!" the shadow said, he ran in the opposite direction, once he was out of sight, shadows attacked. The group beat them with no issue.

"LET'S GO!" Phantom R yelped. The group ran after the shadow Kangi. They came into the bathing room of the sauna house. The boys looked creeped out at the shadow person flexing. The real Kanji was in front of him. He was on top of his shadow trying to strangle him.. He had on the boys uniform, the jacket o on his shoulders. His short was black with the school and cross bones on it. He had Blonde hair and grey eyes. He his nose was pierced.

"I've heard just about enough out of you!" Kanji said to the shadow.

"This is really awkward," Yu, Yukiko and Raphael said in unison.

"What are you guys doing here!" Kanji said, he turned around with one hand still holding the shadow down.

"We came here," Yu started, he sound depressed.

"To save you," Phantom R sounded the same way.

"WELL YOU SURE DON'T SOUND THAT MOTIVATED!" Kanji yelled. He lifted his other hand.

"WHOOPSIE DAISY!" The shadow said. He stood up, "I won't let you interfere." He flexed. The group just looked downright confused. The baths flooded.

"Is this supposed to slow us down?" Phantom R asked. Yukiko slipped as she tried to walk. She couldn't stand back.

"This stuff is slimy and gross," She said.

"You basdered," Kanji said as he stood up.

"Honey, why don't you just drop the act," The shadow said. Kanji looked up at in surprise. "Isn't it time for you to tell people how you truly feel? I'm everything you wish you could be."

"YOU LIER!" Kanji screamed.

"NO!" Yukiko started, "Don't listen to him!"

"I really hate girls," The shadow said, "They look at me and say, "YOU LIKE TO SEW!" And if I paint a pretty picture they laugh at it and say "wow that's wired for a guy!"

"You prick," Kanji said, "if you don't shut your mouth, oh god."

"You should be strong, you should be tough, you should be manly!" The shadow said, holding onto Kanji's shoulders, "but what does that even mean? Girls can be so scary."

"Girls aren't scary," Kanji said.

"Boy's are much better, they would never say those awful things. That's why I LIKE MEN!"

"That's not true!" Kanji said.

"Oh but it is, see you are me, and I," the shadow laughed a little, "Am so you."

"Like hell you are," Kanji said.

"No, Kanji!" Yu yelped," Don't say it!"

"There is no freaking way you are a part of me!" Kanji ignored him. The shadow laughed slightly.

"I'm Sorry but I am you!" the shadow screamed, he glowed red. Changing into a monster, or rather three. Two f them were larger men, half black half white like the really shadow,. The real shadow had the human shadow's top half engulfed in roses on the upper part. He was holding to giant gold keys.

"I am a shadow," it paused, "Of your true inner self."

"Alright I have a heard enough of this bull shit your slingin'!" Kanji yelped. The shadow began to laugh.


End file.
